icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4730219-20140516201400/@comment-5044859-20140517143336
@iEmbargo, I'm going to try to discuss each point you made, but even if I do, there's no way I'm might give you some thought that maybe they just went back and forth betweenSeddie and Creddie then having Creddie be the plan all along. 1. He never dealt with "The Carly Issue" during the Seddie arc You do make a point, I will admit it. But this is why I think they were unsure of where to go. Does that necessarily mean that Creddie was the plan all along because they didn't mention Carly? I don't think so. If it was, AGAIN, they wouldn't have shown that Sam still has feelings for Freddie and Sam jealousy AFTER the break-up; they would have just pretended like it never happened like after iSaved Your Life (episodes:iBalls, iOpen a Restaurant, iPear Store, iGet Banned, and iGoodbye). 2.We never saw how the differences between Sam and Freddie actually help their relationship - we only see the negative side of Seddie But here's the thing: although we didn't see it FULLY on screen, I think the fact after all the fighting and the problems (especially in iCan't Take It) they STILL wanted to be with each other shows that they really did want to be together. And also, iSaved Your Life didn't show positives of Creddie either. Carly only "loved" him because Freddie saved her life, it wasn't real love on Carly's part. Don't you think that's kind of negative too? The only time Carly shows interest in Freddie is when he does something amazing and extreme for her. As I said, maybe a positive of iOMG's randomness is that Sam fell in love with Freddie for being FREDDIE, not with jealousy or saving her life, just for being himself. 3. None of the strongest reasons for the appeal of Seddie that both make sense from the characters and the psychology of the fans are ever used You know, maybe they weren't specifically pointed out, but I think you could see it through their actions rather than saying "you've changed me this way." Mrs. Benson offered $100,000 dollars to break up with Sam, and he said "no chance." I'm pretty sure for $100,000 dollars and his mothers anger, he would have broken up with her in earlier Seasons. This possibly can show that Sam makes him stronger; to be able to defend himself and fight for what he loves. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think one of the things I love about Seddie is that they make each other stronger, and yes, there weren't specific examples, but I think in the littlest of actions show that they helped each other. 4. The Seddie stuff has virtually no set-up and Freddie basically goes back to treating Sam like dirt Yes, but remember, SAM didn't go back to being so cruel to Freddie. Like seriously, I can think of maybe some minor things, but season 1 and 2 Sam would NEVER have been as kind to Freddie as she was after the break-up. If it was ALWAYS Creddie, I truly believe Sam would have gone back to being incredibly cruel to Freddie. And also, all the times Freddie was cruel to Sam: before the arc, Sam would retaliate with being even meaner, after iLove You, all the times Freddie was so cruel to her (iOAR and iPear Store) Sam just comes up with like a weak nickname, but you can ALWAYS see how hurt she was by his treatment of her. 5. Creddie is a guy's "perfect girlfriend fantasy" that he clearly played to in the last set of episodes (and he's a guy) I'm sorry, but I don't think tha necessarily means anything. Besides iGoodbye, the only episode confirming Freddie's returning crush on Carly is iOpen a Restaurant, but throughout the rest of the episodes after iLove You, I saw A LOT more of Sam still loving Freddie/Sam jealousy than Freddie loving Carly again. And I know you saw some Carly returning Freddie's feelings before iGoodbye, but I have not. If I saw true, clear, signs like with Freddie, I would admit them. Also, not EVERY trio works out with the main girl ending up with the guy when there are two girls and one guy. Is it common? Definitely, but there are shows, movies, and books that have ended with the "sidekicks" ending up together and the lead finding someone else. And if you're talking about Dan "and he's a guy" the only show that had the "Creddie" type relationship is Zoey 101 (if you ever watched it) and even in Zoey 101, there was a Seddie pairing between the sidekicks. Even with Victorious, the pilot episode was pointing in a direction that Jade was the villain, Tori was the hero, and Beck was the boy they would fight over. In the episodes where Bori (the Creddie pairing) was possible, Bade (the Seddie pairing) overshadowed it. If he believed in the Creddie pairing ALWAYS, Tori (the perfect, Mary Sue, Carly like) and Beck (the laid back, handsome, peace making, Freddie like) would have been together, and Jade (the rough, violent, misunderstood Sam like) would have found someone else (and would have been okay with Bori, which is like, no). 6. The downside of Creddie never gets corrected, yet Freddie is celebrating the Creddie kiss in iGoodbye''' I know you won't see it as an excuse, but the kiss was only done 5 minutes before the episode was over. Again, you don't agree, but I think the kiss showed that Carly meant romantic intent, but when it was over, it was awkward (in a bad way, not a romantic way), and she wanted to get out of the room and leave for Italy ASAP. Freddie enjoyed it, of course he did, but again, if Creddie was meant to be and the plan was to have Sibby happen (ridiculous), they would have shared like a smile or even an "I love you." And I know you think the awkwardness was about "now they know they love each other and they're going to be more than friends" but if that was the case, I think we would have known something was going to happen after, like with iOMG. Yes, it was the last episode, but you do agree with Seddiers that Sam and Cat was a continuation, so if Freddie wasn't at least CONFLICTED, and writers were moving back and forth between Seddie and Creddie, then there would have been a confirmation of friendship between Sam and Freddie (which you might remember, I was dreading and expecting, and was pleasantly surprised). ''7. It sure looks to me like the he's trying to make Seddiers angry at Freddie and to psychologically distance you from the character and hence Seddie after the Arc. '' Yeah, that's abosultely possible. But, AGAIN, if they wanted you to completely forget the Seddie arc, I don't think they would have had Sam show MULTIPLE times her feelings for Freddie were still there. It's possible, showing that Sam still has feelings for Freddie, they may have wanted Seddiers to hang in there and see if Freddie corrects the mistakes he made. I know you don't care about the Twitter stuff, but after iOAR, Dan answered MULTIPLE Seddiers about waiting and giving hints, keeping them on their toes. Maybe it was to make sure they kept watching because he knew Creddie was going to happen and if it did, they would lose tons of viewers. But as I said, if they knew what impact Seddiers can make, they would not make Creddie the ULTIMATE plan. I know, @iEmbargo, you are set in what you believe, and that's totally fine. But it just kind of breaks my heart to think that they would just completely throw away Sam on PURPOSE, and just have Creddie as the plan the ENTIRE TIME.